


Puedo ser tu todo.

by ThisIsTheWitchingHour



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Dreams and Nightmares, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Mentions of Blood, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheWitchingHour/pseuds/ThisIsTheWitchingHour
Summary: Qhuinn tiene una pesadilla y se despertó confundido por su entorno. Blay lo trae de vuelta a la realidad, haciéndole olvidar con su atención hacia cosas más agradables, sin embargo no espero que sus sentimientos siempre al borde lo atraparan en el momento de la unión.





	Puedo ser tu todo.

**Author's Note:**

> .VOCABULARIO.  
>  Familia Principal (pr n.) Compuesta por el Rey y la Reina de los vampiros y su descendencia.  
> Mhis (n.) El enmascaramiento de un ambiente físico dado; la creación de un campo de ilusión.  
> Nalla (hembra) o Nallum (macho) (adj.) Amada/o

 

* * *

El macho despertó de un salto y la sabana se deslizó por su cuerpo hasta ser un pozo blanco sobre su cintura. Él abrió los ojos y la luz encendida del baño le dio enteramente en el rostro. La puerta estaba abierta, mostrando un carísimo baño moderno digno artistas arrogantes, todo cristal y fino granito, e incluso parecía infinito.

 _Por un momento perdió la razón_ , y se revolvió en las sabanas mirando alrededor sin reconocer la mesita antigua o la cara lámpara dorada sobre ella. Un armario parcialmente abierto cubría casi toda una pared y parecía aún más interminable que el baño. El escritorio estaba vacío nada más por una lámpara de lectura, y en el suelo, un montoncito de ropa sobre la gruesa alfombra debajo de la cama. Él nunca había tenido muebles caros, todo lo suyo había sido un desperdicio de otro en su niñez.

Entró en pánico, fijó la mirada en la entrada a la habitación, esperando, de un segundo a otro la _**Guardia de Honor**_ haría irrupción para terminar el trabajo.

Empezó a sudar frío, las alarmas de su mente se encendieron; _¿Los gemelos estaban protegidos? ¿Dónde estaba su Blay? ¿Dónde estaba su familia?_ Su única familia, _¿Él estaría protegiendo a sus cachorros y la madre Layla con su vida? ¿Entonces quién protegería a Blay? ¿John y Xhex estarían bien?_

Solamente de recordar esas capuchas negras mirándolo desde arriba fue suficiente para despabilarlo completamente. Había sufrido el mismo susto cuando los Hermanos habían ido a por él a convertirlo en un miembro de la daga negra... Pero ellos vestían capuchas rojas.

¿Y qué si no era la Guardia sino los _Lessers_ descubriendo la ubicación de la mansión de la **Primera Familia**? ¿Por eso había despertado? ¿El **mhis** había sido quebrantado? ¿V no habría sentido? ¿Solamente él sabía algo?

 - Hey, mírame.- susurró una voz masculina sobre su respiración agitada. Sorprendentemente reaccionó al oírla.- Fue sólo una pesadilla, Qhuinn. Solamente una pesadilla.- Y la voz sabía su nombre.- Estoy aquí, estoy aquí, estoy aquí.

> _¿Qué demonios...?_

Un macho apareció en su campo de visión y la cubrió fácilmente. Tenía el cuerpo tonificado y musculado. Su corazón perdió el control en su pecho, aquel rostro estaba perfectamente esculpido, y lo miraba solamente a él. El macho tenía la nariz recta salpicada de pecas del color de las hojuelas, la poca iluminación no hacía maravillas en esas bellas motas pero él lograba captarlas por la cercanía. Tenía el pelo liso, rojizo, tan grueso, brillante y suave. Y los ojos más azules que jamás había visto. Ojos honestos.

Azul como un mar iluminado por el sol.

Le dio la sensación que muchas personas debían ahogarse en ellos, justamente cómo él acababa de hacer.

\- Respira conmigo Qhuinn. ¿Lo harás? Buen chico. ¿Sientes mi respiración? ¿Sí? Bien, imítame. Lo estás haciendo de maravilla, nallum... Eso es.

> _¿Nallum?_

Solamente había UNA persona en el mundo que tenía permitido llamarlo así sin que una daga corriera por su garganta, arruinando un futuro cómo carrera de cantante para siempre. Y ese era su... -, pestañeando varias veces el macho reconoció aquellos ojos cansados y los labios ahora fruncidos que le decían _"no estoy tan preocupado cómo parece, claro que no",_ Qhuinn levantó su mano regalando una suave e íntima caricia al macho en la mejilla.

\- Hola Blaylock.- su voz se escuchó mucho más ronca que la del macho, arrancándole una sonrisa ladeada.- Lo siento.

\- No hay nada que perdonar.

El golpe que le fue propinado en la costilla le arrancó un quejido, un sonido lastimero que se convirtió en una risa incontrolable, y Blaylock no tuvo más remedio que unírsele. Qhuinn odia cómo la mierda tener pesadillas, pero no odia nada más que despertar a su _hellren_ y preocuparlo. Pocas noches ocurría y, aún cómo despertaba desorientado y toda la fiestecilla, preferiría sufrirlas cada noche con tal de que Blay no tuviera las suyas nunca más.

Jamás intentes discutir con un vampiro vinculado y su terquedad hacía su pareja.

-  _Joder Blay.-_ Dijo él en un susurro.- Dormía de maravilla cuando el sueño se transformó en mi lista diez de los peores momentos que he vivido.- Qhuinn se frotó los ojos, alargando un bostezo que hizo reanudar el latido de su agotamiento.- Siquiera estacionar un avión sin motores en el jardín intentando salvar a Z sin estrellarme contra la mansión y matarnos a todos estuvo entre los primeros. _¿Puedes creerlo?_ Una mierda, juró que ese se merece el estelar.

\- Aye. En ese momento estaba a punto de descubrir si los vampiros podemos morir de infarto al corazón. Lo recuerdo.- Blaylock chasqueó la lengua, dejando caer el rostro en las almohadas, respirando el perfume que despedían las telas. Cuando se alejó, tenía una sonrisilla plasmada en la cara.- Parece que tres rondas no fueron suficiente para agotarte, chico grande... Tal vez podamos trabajar en eso ya que aún es temprano y la mansión entera aún duerme.

Qhuinn se volteo de sopetón. Encontrándose con una perfecta hilera de dientes blancos, joder. Esa maldita sonrisa. Enterró una manaza en la larga y espesa cabellera rojiza de su _hellren_ , adorando el contraste del rojo en su piel. Blaylock le echó una mano por la espalda y empujó sus caderas juntas.

-Creí que querrías seguir durmiendo, fue una buena batalla la de anoche.- Qhuinn se acostó y se dejo manosear, mirando a su macho entre sus espesas pestañas.- Sin hablar de la adrenalina que gastaste en mí, apenas pude sacarnos del _Hummer_ y traernos aquí.

-No te oí quejarte en el momento.

-Nope. _Ni un segundo._

No era una de esas noches: _acurruquémonos cómo nenazas y hablemos de nuestros demonios._ Sino la noche: _te daré tantos orgasmos que creerás que es imposible volver a tener otro sin romperte, y cuando te corras nuevamente y no solamente hayas visto las estrellas, sino la galaxia entera, y el cerebro se derrita por tus oídos y pierdas toda señal de inteligencia, entonces ahora sí te sacaré la mierda hasta que la garganta te duela de gritar._ Blay miró los disparejos ojos de su amante por un largo rato. El que ya estuviesen desnudos hacía todo el trabajo más fácil. Sus cuerpos se fusionaron, manos tocando todo, piernas enlazadas y bocas saboreando la sal en sus pieles.

Blaylock ocupó su lugar entre las piernas de su macho, con la cabeza enterrada en el cuello de Qhuinn, lamiendo la vena latente que corría directamente a su corazón.

 - ¿Cómo me quieres? - susurró Blaylock a centímetros de sus labios. Entre sus cuerpos sintió los miembros cobrando vida cuando se apretó al cuerpo debajo, arrancando un gruñido flojo.- Dime Qhuinn. ¿Qué necesitas para olvidar esa maldita pesadilla?

\- Tú. Solamente tú.

El pelirrojo obedeció alegremente la petición de su amante. Lamió su labio inferior y gimió cuando Qhuinn abrió la boca recibiéndolo con su lengua. Los colmillos desarrollados a límites insospechados convirtieron el beso en un desastre cuando empezaron a lamer las culebrillas de sangre con sabor a vino especiado de la boca del otro. Blay metió una mano entre sus cuerpos y apretó su miembro y el de su pareja entre su puño, comenzando un apretado arriba abajo con su mano.

Qhuinn dejó caer la cabeza con un gemido estrangulado, y alzó las caderas para unirse al increíble vaivén. Blay tenía los ojos zafiros en la capa de sudor sobre el paquete de seis en el abdomen del pelinegro, hipnotizado en el movimiento de la pelvis tensando cada ondulación de los músculos. Él acarició los mechones de espeso pelo negro fuera de la frente de su macho, y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído. La habitación se lleno de gemidos en cuestión de minutos.

Debajo, el macho alzó las manos y apretó las nalgas de su amante entre sus dedos. Mordisqueó el hombro de Blay, la clavícula y su pecho dejando una galaxia de chupetones, sintiendo cómo Blaylock se sacudió entre sus brazos mascullando una maldición entre dientes y en protesta le apretó más fuerte la polla. Qhuinn rió y acarició una rosada tetilla con la punta de un blanco colmillo, lo torturó con la lengua hasta dejarlo enrojecido, y sopló el pezón erecto. Repitió la misma acción con el otro, recibiendo las palabras más pecaminosas que jamás creyó oír de un macho tan caballeroso cómo lo era el suyo.

En un rápido movimiento enredó las piernas con las del pelirrojo, antes de que el guerrero lo notara, y se hiciera el juguetón en dejarlo inmóvil.

Esa era una de las ventajas de tener un amante con la misma fuerza y tamaño, podías ser tan rudo cómo quisieras. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos cambio de posiciones, se ancló con una mano contra la cadera del pelirrojo, y otra alrededor de su cuello. Blay lo miró con enormes ojos y los carnosos labios entreabiertos.

 - No es justo.- él hizo un mohín con el labio.- Jamás usaría las tácticas de lucha en la cama.

\- Tonterías. Sabes que amo jugar sucio.- se burló Qhuinn, guiñándole el ojo.- Será mi turno esta vez, tendré que empezar ahora mientras podamos dormir sin saltarnos la _Primera Comida_ , a Wrath no le gustaría.- Él se relamió los labios, y los ojos de Blaylock quedaron fijos en su boca.

 _¿Espera qué?_ Blay gruñó, no sabía si para protestar o para animarlo. El cabello oscuro de Qhuinn le cosquilleo en la piel cuando empezó a descender por su cuerpo y cualquier pensamiento razonable se esfumó. El macho dejó un rastro de saliva y besos invisibles sobre cada músculo de su torso, y dio un beso sonoro en la punta de su miembro antes de envolver los labios alrededor del tronco. Dulce virgen… Blaylock golpeó el colchón y dejó caer la cabeza permitiendo salir un rugido. El pelinegro acarició la gruesa vena con su lengua y permitió sus colmillos rozar la sensible carne delicada, con su mano acarició el saco pesado debajo.

Blay alzó las caderas con una dulce plegaria. Qhuinn retrocedió, apretándole dolorosamente un muslo con la otra mano, _"no aún"_ , le hizo saber aquel gesto. Alternó la tortura entre devorarlo con su boca aflojando su garganta, y liberarlo para envolverlo en su puño cuando creía que estaba cerca de venirse por las pulsaciones del miembro, saltando entre el placer rayando el dolor.

La tortura duró más de lo esperado sin ganarse un puñetazo de parte del pelirrojo, para cuando decidió que era suficiente, el miembro de Blay estaba rojo y tierno. Y el macho debajo de él temblaba de frustración, se le marcaba una vena en el cuello y tenía los puños cerrados a los costados. Debía ser problemático tener el pelo rojo cuando no podías ocultar el rostro ruborizado, las mejillas acaloradas y los labios hinchados no ayudaban tampoco. Qhuinn empezó a despedir el aroma a especias oscuras, problemático o no, era la jodida imagen más cachonda de su vida, y con suerte la vería por siglos.

Su obra de arte; los ojos azules nublados de placer eran por y para él, cada incontable peca en su rostro pertenecen a él, las mejillas llenas de rubor, los colmillos alargados y esa boca manchada de su sangre, suyos, y la obstinada barbilla también. Todo. Desde cada mechón en esa cuidada cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, suyo y jodidamente suyo.

Blaylock se arqueo como un león perezoso sobre las sabanas desordenadas, gimiendo su orgasmo con abandono. Con un rugido, el pelinegro estampó sus labios contra los suyos.

-  Mío.- rugió otra vez Qhuinn frotándose contra el vientre del pelirrojo.

Si Blaylock había llegado a la galaxia cómo era prometido, entonces había sido bajado de vuelta de sopetón cuando el aroma de marcaje de su pareja bañó cada rincón de la habitación. Qhuinn acarició su cabello, enterrando los dedos en su espesa cabellera, un cosquilleo recorrió su columna vertebral cuando acarició el pelo corto de su nuca, luego pasó los dedos por su frente, las pestañas, los parpados y acarició con la punta de su dedo las pestañas cobrizas hasta la punta de su nariz, los labios y la forma de su mandíbula hasta que volvió a besarlo tan expertamente cómo sólo el pelinegro sabía.

Su cabeza estaba flotando sobre sus hombros con el marcaje y las atenciones de su macho. El pelinegro continuó, unió sus palmas, dedos contra dedos, encajando perfectamente. Sus manos subieron por sus brazos, sus hombros y se apretaron en su garganta. Los ojos azules conectaron con los ojos disparejos - azul y verde - en un santiamén, y sonrió malicioso alzando la barbilla, permitiéndole sentir los agitados latidos de su corazón cómo una pistola cargada a punto de estallar.

\- Eres hermoso.- dijo el pelinegro, adorando a su amante como un dios.

Las manos continuaron su camino por el abdomen, los muslos y más abajo hasta los dedos de los pies y volvió a subir, y el pelirrojo tuvo que cerrar los ojos unos segundos, unos segunditos para recuperar un rasguño de control antes que se le llenasen los ojos de traicioneras lágrimas. Qhuinn, el mismo que llamaba por él cuando el dolor se volvía demasiado y estaba a punto de cometer una estupidez. Era ese macho quién le recibía con una sonrisa de agradecimiento cuando debía ser al revés. Él salvaba su vida con seguir viviendo. Él también era un niño, cómo él, pero Blay siempre había visto el guerrero y el enorme corazón. Y antes que todo el mundo, ya sabía la magnitud que un huracán cómo ese sobre él tendría en el mundo.

\- Sobre tu estomago, _nallum_.

El macho sobre él continuó su recorrido, ahora desde su espalda y volvió a subir, inconsciente de la mirada a fuego atravesándolo cuando Blay se acomodó para verle hacer, siempre había amado su pelo liso, tan negro cómo la noche, pero incluso así él podía ser rubio al lado de _Vishous_   _hijo de Sanguinario_. Los ojos disparejos le decían todo con una mirada, la nariz recta, los labios que pedían ser comidos a besos, la sonrisa ladina y la mandíbula cuadrada.

Era él su mejor amigo desde la infancia. El niño del que se había enamorado irrevocablemente desde que eran unos mocosos que no sabían que les depararía la vida, unos críos deseando más de lo que tenían permitido. Habían vivido todas las experiencias que atraviesa un infante hasta la madurez juntos, hicieron travesuras, bebieron, fumaron, entrenaron, lucharon y follaron a desconocidos, juntos.

Más de una noche madrugaron jugando a la Xbox y se apoyaron en el cambio de la transición. Ahora vivían juntos como siempre debió ser. Qhuinn lucía su emblema familiar con orgullo y no de la familia que siempre lo desprecio. Que se joda la sociedad. Su macho probó a si mismo ser digno y de valía. Tenían el mejor amigo en común. Trabajaban en lo mismo y en equipo. Después de las altas y bajas en sus vidas personales. Se convirtieron en lo que siempre soñaron: _orgullosos soldados de la Hermandad, protectores del rey, su reina y sus hijos, de la sociedad y todo lo que conlleva._

Y tenían una enorme familia que era capaz de sacrificar su vida por ellos.

Después de haber cruzado el infierno, aún estaban juntos, aunque podían jurar que cuando no lo estaban físicamente, no fallaron en pensamiento. El alma de Blay, su corazón, y su sangre pertenecían a Qhuinn desde la primera vez que lo vio, y había sido recíproco.

Los dedos del pelinegro recogieron los restos de sobre su vientre pringoso, y se perdieron entre sus muslos acariciando e insistiendo en el portal de anillos, usando su semilla cómo lubricante. Qhuinn miró fijamente su rostro mientras lo trabajaba, y él en ningún momento rompió la conexión. Su miembro saltó en su vientre cuando el pelinegro volvió a empujarle los muslos con las rodillas y se hizo espacio dónde pertenecía.

\- ¿Estás bien, Blay?

\- Joder sí.- respondió.- De maravilla.

Qhuinn se hundió lentamente en la calidez, sujetando las caderas de su amante con firmeza. Sí, las evidencias son lo que más adoran ambos al verse en el espejo. Cuando el pelirrojo hundió el rostro en la almohada ahogando un profundo gemido, no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo. Siempre era la mejor parte la que nunca se perdía: la leve quemazón en la entrada, mezclada con el ajuste de la incomodidad en la invasión, y la bienvenida del transformador en el placer que se encontraba en medio de todas las sensaciones.

Cuando estuvo dentro se dejo caer con suavidad, metiendo los brazos alrededor de Blay, dejando caer la cabeza en su hombro, soplando los pelos rojos de la nuca con cada jadeo.

Qhuinn se movió en ondas lentas pero profundas, dejándose bañar del aroma a especias oscuras de Blaylock mientras él le besaba los dedos que tenía ceñido con una mano entrelazada.

\- Te sientes muy bien Blay. Eres increíble. Tan dulce, tan jodidamente fuerte y hermoso.- recorrió su hombro y nuca con los labios.- Siempre será irreal que pueda tenerte así, esposo mío.

\- Solamente siénteme, Qhuinn.- susurro su pareja, con ese tono suave y melodioso que te hace cosquillear hasta los huesos.- Siempre estaré aquí.

Siguió haciéndole el amor a Blaylock hasta que el pelirrojo comenzó a mover las caderas para recibir sus embistes. Cuando gimió su nombre roncamente extendiendo el cuello, supo lo que quería sin palabras. Hundió los dientes en su garganta, y saboreó la piel con la punta de la lengua, tragando la sangre especiada. Blay hizo lo mismo cuando levantó un brazo y lo colocó bajo su barbilla, gruñó cómo un animal cuando él dejo de morder la almohada y los caninos se hundieron en la carne de su antebrazo, rugiendo cómo un motor encendido.

_Y allí comenzó la cuenta regresiva._

Qhuinn bombeó contra Blaylock cómo poseso y el pelirrojo bajaba para recibirlo más fuerte sin apartar las dos dolorosas marcas abiertas al rojo vivo de sus dientes, por lo tanto el pelinegro luchó por no hacer lo mismo cuando los ojos le rodaron detrás de los parpados. Funcionó por unos minutos. La onda expansiva de marcaje que golpeó contra las paredes incrementó con cada embestida que hundía al pelirrojo contra el colchón, hasta que no tuvo más remedio que soltarse de la fuente de su vena y gritar. El cabecero los animó tamborileando contra la pared.

> _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Blaylock ya estaba perdido en la isla del olvido y la dicha cuando la lámpara de la nada cayó de la mesita refinada, la otra comenzó a parpadear y la del baño se le unió.

Todas uniéndose en contra de ellos.

El ritmo era incendiario y no quiso que fuese distinto. Blaylock enterró los puños en el colchón cuando se deslizaron contra el borde de la cama, gimiendo y gruñendo, hace mucho tiempo perdidos en el perfume y el aroma de la sangre, no supo cuando su cabeza comenzó a golpear contra el cabecero hasta que comenzó a doler. Y bien le habría válido lo mismo hasta que su pareja metió el brazo sangrante contra su pecho y lo ayudo a alzarse sobre sus rodillas.

Blay estiró una mano atrás y hundió los dedos en el cabello negro, con la otra palma uso de palanca el cabecero delatador. Qhuinn sujeto sus nalgas cuando comenzó a subir y bajar, y con el gemido de su nombre en sus labios se corrió sabiendo que el pelirrojo le seguía apenas le sintió llenar su interior.

Separarse les tomó toda fuerza de voluntad. Blaylock cerró la herida del brazo con una dedicada lamida de su lengua. Y Qhuinn le tendió un pañuelo del cajón cercano. Despeinados, sucios de líquidos, mordiscos y moretones se dejaron caer sobre las plumas blancas cómo nieve, jurando que Fritz, con su pajarita y guantes blancos tendría mucha diversión limpiando y comprando nueva lámpara cuando ellos se fueran a trabajar. Tenían suerte que los doggens nacían genéticamente para complacer y servir a sus familias. Y para suerte de algunos en la mansión, ellos tenían la costumbre de follarse a través de todos los muebles de la mansión. Blay les arrojó una sabana encima, cubriéndolos a ambos. Fue Qhuinn quién instintivamente se acostó sobre su pecho, apretándose contra su cuerpo con un gemido de satisfacción.

\- Mañana pateare tú culo tan fuerte en el gimnasio que caminaras raro, Qhuinn.- El pelirrojo hundió la nariz en el pelo oscuro e inhaló.

\- Tú caminarás raro. Ya lo verás.- río el pelinegro.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a JR Ward.  
> \- Creación con el propósito de entretenimiento y fanatismo.  
> ¡Disfrútala!  
> Los kudos son muy bien recibidos.  
> Deje uno cuando haya terminado.  
> Con cariño,  
> G.


End file.
